In general, beverages can be divided into single-component and multi-component products. Examples of the former include soft drinks such as various colas, soda, root beer, water, coffee, tea, wine, beer, etc., while examples of multi-component products include alcoholic drinks containing liquor and mixer such as bourbon and soda, scotch and water, rum and cola, etc. The latter products typically contain a relatively small amount of liquor and a relatively large amount of mixer.
Because governmental taxation of a packaged alcoholic product such as a bottle of liquor is based on the volume of the bottle as opposed to weight or concentration of liquor present, beverage producers cannot afford to sell pre-mixed cocktails since, even though a packaged cocktail container may contain only one ounce of liquor and seven ounces of mixer, taxation would be based on the total of eight, and not one, ounces of liquor. Consequently, a consumer is forced to inconveniently transport at least two separate containers (e.g. liquor and mixer) when taking refreshments to an outside function, and must thereafter locate accommodations that permit a proper mixing and serving procedure. Especially with outdoor functions, such accommodations many times are not available, thereby precluding availability of mixed-beverage products.
In view of the above hindrances, it is apparent that a need is present for convenient, yet equitably priced, packaging that allows carriage of separate components of a multi-component beverage, with subsequent integral mixing capabilities as part of the packaging for final production of a mixed-beverage product. In accord therewith, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a portable beverage delivery system for preparing and delivering a multi-component beverage through interaction of components separately maintained until final beverage production occurs.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable beverage delivery system that includes a mixing chamber into which separate beverage components can be introduced and mixed, and from which a resultant multi-component beverage can be controllably dispensed.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a portable beverage delivery system wherein a separately packaged container bearing one component of a final beverage product can be accommodated.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent throughout the description thereof which now follows.